legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P13/Transcript
(Ruby and Weiss are seen as Ruby knocks on the door to X's nest) Ruby: Hello? Anyone home? (No response) Ruby: Helloooo. X: *Voice* One second, I'll be right there! (After a few moments, a somewhat tired looking X steps out) Weiss: X? Are you all right? X: Oh just a little tired. We've had our hands full with the massive increase in infants. Ruby: Is it bad? X: No no, it's just been difficult is all. (Rayla and Raynell then start walking up) Raynell: Dad? Rayla: Who's at the door? Ruby: *Waving* Hey Rayla, hey Raynell! Raynell: *Gasp* Ruby Weiss! hey! What's going on? Ruby: Hey sorry to bother you, but we brought a guest. X: A guest? (Ruby then holds the infant up) Ruby: Yep, right here! X: Another infant?? Raynell: Is he one of ours? Ruby: N-No... Um... How to explain this...? Weiss: Did anyone tell you guys about what happened with Toad's Nest? X: Toad? Rayla: No. Raynell: Is something wrong with it? Ruby:... Weiss? Could you hold him for a minute? I don't want him to hear this. Weiss: Right. *Takes the infant* (Weiss steps back out of ear shot. Ruby tells X Rayla and Raynell what happened) X:..... Oh my god..... Rayla: T-...Toad is.... Raynell: Dead....? Ruby:....They all are. Moss included. X: That's... That's.... Raynell: Mom... Dad.... Rayla:.... So... That infant? Ruby: He was the only one who survived... Rayla:..... X: Crap..... Poor kid. Ruby: He's doing fine, but I was wondering if you guys had anyone here who would be willing to play with him. X: I...I think we might. Rayla: A lot of these kids are willing to play but- Raynell: I'll do it. Rayla: Raynell? Raynell: Yeah I'll play with him for awhile. Uncle Ray can take my place for awhile. X: You sure? Raynell: Hey, I could do with a break too dad. Rayla: I suppose Ray can take over your duties. *Sighs* Let me tell you I am glad Juliet is also here... X: Yeah... She is a big help. Raynell: So its okay for me to play with the infant for a bit? X: It's okay Raynell. Rayla: Just don't get too playful with it. Raynell: I won't! X: Well, you enjoy yourself! Raynell: Yay! *Hugs X* Thanks daddy! X: Anytime sweetie. Ruby: Thanks so much guys! Come on Raynell! (The two rush over to Weiss) Rayla: *SIghs* … I love her so much. X: Same here. Rayla: Never did figure out where she gets all that excitement and happiness from though. X: I always thought she got it from you. Rayla: Oh no no she couldn't have gotten it from me. X: You sure about that? Rayla: Well.... X: Come on, you just don't like bringing that side out, I know it. Rayla: What?? N-No I don't. X: Oh you're so bad at lying sweetie. Rayla: I am not! X: *Sinister yet playful smile* Oh yes you are. Rayla: Heeey… Why are you looking at me like that? X: No reason. Rayla: What ever you're thinking, don't do it. X: *Starts coming up* Oh I'm just- Rayla: X! X! What are you- (X grabs Rayla and starts tickling her) X: Come on, let me see that smile I fell in love with! Rayla: *Laughing* STOP IT! X: *Lifts up Rayla while ticking her* There's that smile! Rayla: *Laughing* PUT ME DOWN X! HAHA! (Ray then starts walking in) Ray: Guys? What's- (Ray sees the two and starts backing away) Ray: I'll come back later. Rayla: *Sees Ray* RAY HELP ME!! Ray:...... (Ray turns and leaves the two alone) Rayla: Ray?! RAY?!?! X: All alone my beautiful captive! Rayla: X please! X: Nope! Not until you embrace that happier side of yourself sweetie! (As Rayla continues to laugh at X's tickle torture, they are seen being watched by Raynell Ruby and Weiss) Weiss:..... what.... Are they doing?? Ruby: Uhhh- Raynell: Just try to ignore them. Those two get into all sorts of weird antics when they're alone. Ruby: Your parents do stuff like this when they are alone?? Raynell: I....think? I don't usually try to intrude on them a lot, especially when I got all these kids to look after now. Ruby: Oh. Raynell: Well, let's not wait around anymore! I wanna play with our new friend here! Ruby: Oh yeah let's go! (The 3 rush back to the mansion with the infant) X: Well, guess Raynell isn't even gonna step in and help! Rayla: *Laughing* STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE! X: Alright alright, I'll give you a break sweetie. (X puts Rayla down) X: Helped your mood though didn't I? Rayla: *Catching breath* … Yeah.. Yeah I think that helped. X: Good. I noticed you were being depressed over something. Rayla:... Yeah.. I was told something that... That was hard to swallow. X: What is it? Rayla:.. Don't worry about it. Cause I do have something to make me feel better. X: You do? Rayla: Yep. X: What's that? Rayla: *Puts arms around X's neck* You. And the wonderful daughter of ours. X: Awww. Thanks sweetie. Rayla: No problem X. (X smiles as they both walk into the nest. It then cuts to Blake as she's seen dodging Garret's fiery punch attacks) Garret: STOP!! DODGING!!! Blake: Not a chance! (Blake charges in and starts releasing a fast fury of slash at Garret) Garret: GNN!! I'll turn you into a rug! (Garret reloads his flamethrowers before he pulls out vials of Ice Dust) Garret: But I can try and even the odds! (Garret loads the Ice Dust into the side of his gauntlet, causing another barrel to open before he slams the ground) Garret: Frostfire! (Garret freezes the ground around him) Blake: Huh?? (Blake slips on the ice) Garret: Ha! That's advantage Thompson! (Garret then goes and punches Blake who vanishes on contact) Garret: Dammit! (Blake then stabs into Garret's arm which causes the blade to bounce off) Blake: Gnn! Garret: How many times do I have to say it?! My armor's impenetrable! Blake: That's what they all say! Garret: Except this time it's true! (Garret grabs Blake's wrist) Garret: Now let's get it over with! (Blake glares at Garret before it cuts back to Ruby, Weiss, Raynell and the Infant in the mansion) ???: *cooing* Raynell: Awww! Ruby: Cute huh? Raynell: He sure is! (Raynell pets the infant) Raynell: Who's a cute little guy? ???: *Giggles* Raynell: Cute. (A knock is then heard) Rayla: *Voice* Raynell? X: *Voice* Can we come in? Raynell: Huh?? Ruby: X? Rayla? (Weiss goes and opens the door) Weiss: Whaat are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the nest with all the infants? X: Oh well you know, the others said they could handle it. Rayla: So we decided to take a little break with you guys! Raynell: Oh man. A bunch of the adults aren't used to taking of the infants. Hope they can handle it. Rayla: Oh it's fine Raynell! X: Most of the others have gotten used to how to work with it. Raynell: Well alright. Just please try not to act weird around the kid. Rayla: Oh you say that like you haven't done anything weird. Raynell: Mooom! ???: *Giggling and clapping* Raynell: *Groans* X: Remember when we found her playing with that teddy bear? Rayla: Yep. Raynell: Hey! Don't talk about Mr. Snuggles like that! Ruby: Mr. Snuggles? Raynell: *Blushes* He... He's my teddy bear. ???: *giggles* Raynell: *Blushes and groans* It's not funny! X: *Laughs* It's cute though Raynell! Rayla: Yeah! (Raynell covers her face in embarrassment) Raynell: Guys...! (X puts a hand on Raynell's shoulder) X: Oh it's okay sweetie. We're just messing with you. Raynell: I know dad. X: Hm. Rayla: Well, are we gonna play with the little guy or not? Raynell: Yeah let's play with.... With... Huh. Hey Ruby. What's his name? Ruby: Name? Raynell: Yeah! Ruby: Oh uhhh... I don't know, I haven't really been thinking about it. Weiss: Well we have to give a name Ruby. Ruby: Hmm... A name, a name... (Ruby looks at the infant and his coloring) Ruby: Hmmm.... (Ruby then notices the small coloring around his left eye) Ruby: Hmm, a spot. Spot....*Gasp* Spot! Weiss: Spot? Ruby: Yeah! Look at his eye! Its got a spot right there! So his name is Spot! Weiss:.... That name is- Spot: *Giggling and clapping* Ruby: Oh you like that name? You like Spot? Spot: *Nods excitedly* Ruby: Then it's settled! Your name is Spot from now on kiddo! Raynell: I like it! X: Me to! Weiss: Really? Spot? Ruby: Come on Weiss he likes it! Spot: *Clapping* Weiss:... *Smiles* All right then. Spot: *Coos* Ruby: Oh man, the others are gonna be so happy when they get back! Rayla: Yeah! X: Where did they go anyway? (The scene then cuts to Blake being thrown into a building as Garret stands outside extinguishing the flames on his hands) Garret: *Sigh* Finally. (Garret turns and looks at the other heroes) Garret: Guess that fight was all for not. Huh kids? Heroes:..... Garret: Now then, back to Miranda. (Garret then goes and walks over to Miranda who's still seen in shock) Miranda:..... Garret: Jeez, you're still not over the reveal Kirin? Miranda:..... Garret: *Grabs her chin* Oh man I find it hard to believe that you were made a captain. (Miranda glares at Garret) Garret: But no matter. Traitors always have to be put in their place, isn't that right Ki- (Miranda pushes Garret's hand away before quickly standing up) Garret: What?? (Miranda grabs Garret by the shoulders and rams her knee into his groin) Garret: !! (Garret lets out a loud high pitch squeal) Jack: OOOOOOOOOOH! Erin: Damn. Respect. (As Garret screams a bit more, Miranda suddenly pounces him, knocking him on his back and she starts pounding his face) Miranda: YOU!! FUCKING!! BAS!! TARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Ian: Holy shit! Yang: He's in for it now! (Garret is seen trying to block Miranda's assault) Garret: Oh crap...! What the hell?! (Suddenly Miranda grabs his wrist on his arm, slams it on the floor, and she grabs a dagger and snaps his hand on the ground) Garret: AHHHHH!!!! (Miranda repeats the process with the other hand) Garret: AHHHH!!! MY HANDS!!! (Miranda then pulls out another dagger and puts it to his neck) Miranda: Give me. A reason. Not to end your life. NOW!!! Garret:..... Alex: Holy shit guys. Kyle: He's really in for it now. Yang: No kidding. Garret: You wanna know why killing me is a mistake? Miranda: You better say why real soon before I end you. Garret: Hmph, but don't you kids want to know anything about The Federation's true leader? Miranda: *Puts pressure* NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! Alex: Whoa Miranda wait! Miranda: I don't care who the leader is... *Zooms in* I just want you, and the bastards who ruined my life dead... Garret: *Smiles* Well then I guess you're missing out. (Alex and the others then run up) Alex: Miranda wait, don't do it! Miranda: I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY AGAIN!! Erin: Miranda please just wait!! We need him alive! We need to know about the Fed's leader! Miranda: I DON'T CARE!!! I- Blake: MIRANDA!!! (Miranda sees Blake, a bit burnt but okay) Blake: He was one of the guys who killed your parents right? He can tell you where the other 2 are. But he can't if he's dead. Kyle: Blake! Ian: Hold on I can fix you up! Blake: Not right now! Ian: But- Blake: Miranda. Garret has something we all want. We want to know who his leader is, and you want to know where the others who killed your parents are. So please. Don't kill him. Or you will never get justice. Miranda:..... (Miranda then moves the dagger away from Garret's neck) Miranda: Fine. Go ahead. Garret: Good. Now where should I start? Alex: Tell us about your employer. Garret: You mean The Shadow Man? Oh, he's a real odd fellow, I'll give you that. But he's also got a weird bit of charm to him. Erin: Charm? Garret: Yeah. I mean, he did give me my Gift after all. Alex: What?? Jordan: He...gave you your Gift? Garret: I wouldn't say give. More like he awakened it from within me. I don't understand how, but after our meeting, I just found that I could catch my hands on fire without risk to myself. Alex:..... Emily: How is that possible...? Garret: Not sure. But it definitely helped out. Alex:..... Miranda: Now then, where are the other men? Garret:....You mean Jamie and Simon? Miranda:..... Garret: They're both still around. I don't know where though, we split up a few years back. Miranda: *Grabs Garret's shirt* DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!! YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!! TELL ME!! Garret: You know, I'm normally the one on top. Miranda: *Growls loudly* Garret: I'm being honest Kirin. I don't know where they are or what they're up to. But I can assure they're both still alive. Miranda: *Growls* Where?! Garret: Don't know. And frankly.... (Garret then manages to free one of his hands before grabbing a vial of Fire Dust) Garret: I DON'T CARE!! Miranda: !!! Alex: Miranda get away from him! (Miranda jumps away as Garret frees his other hand and stands up) Garret: GOODBYE!! (Garret detonates the dust, using the explosion as a way to escape before he's shown to have vanished) Alex: *Gasp* Kyle: He's gone! Miranda:..... Erin: Miranda? Miranda: Let's just get home. (Miranda then turns and starts to leave as the heroes watch her) Heroes:..... (The heroes then follow after her and head back home) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts